onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Milah
Milah is a character on Once Upon a Time. She débuted in the fourth episode of Season Two. She is portrayed by Rachel Shelley. History Milah is introduced as the wife of Rumplestiltskin. She is first seen in a tavern drinking and enjoying herself alongside Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and his crew. When Rumplestiltskin comes to retrieve Milah, she rebukes him, saying for him to go to home. It is only upon the appearance of her son, Baelfire, that she goes home with him and Rumplestiltskin. Later, as she lays in bed, she expresses to Rumplestiltskin her displeasure with her current lot in life. Milah wishes that they'd leave this village life and go explore and see the rest of the world. Rumplestiltskin asks her to try if not for his sake, for the sake of their son. She agrees reluctantly. The next day though, she is supposedly kidnapped by Jones' crew and taken away when Rumplestiltskin will not fight for her. Years later, after Baelfire's disappearance and Rumplestiltskin's transformation into the Dark One, he tracks Jones down with the help of William Smee, an acquaintance of Jones'. Smee is in possession of a magic bean, and says he will give it to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for eternal life. Milah appears again in an alley in the middle of a sword fight between Jones and Rumplestiltskin, after he has been told by Jones that she died years earlier. She tells Rumple that the night she was in the tavern with Jones and his crew, she fell in love with Jones and the pirate life he described to her. She made the decision to join his crew. Milah reveals Smee's red hat to be in her possession, and tells Rumplestiltskin she will give him the magic bean in exchange for the life of herself and Jones. Rumplestiltskin agrees. On board Jones' ship, Rumplestiltskin appears and Milah asks if the deal still stands. Rumplestiltskin appears to agree, then asks Milah if she thought about her son Baelfire when she left. Milah retorts that she has lived with the regret of leaving her son behind for all this time, but that she could not see through the cowardice or misery she experienced in a loveless marriage with Rumplestiltskin to think about him. In a fit of rage, Rumplestiltskin drives his hand into Milah's chest, ripping out her heart as Jones watches helplessly. He rushes to Milah's side, only to have her die in his arms as Milah's heart is crushed to dust by Rumplstiltskin. He later cuts off Jones' hand that he believes contains the magic bean. Milah's body is dumped overboard moments before Jones, now Captain Hook, sets sail for Neverland through the portal the magic bean created when he threw it overboard. ("The Crocodile") Trivia *Her casting call described her as "a woman who's often at her village's tavern and is bored with being a wife and mother. Yearning for adventure, she joins a band of thieves".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-204-additional.html Appearances References fr: Milah Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Fairytale Land Characters Category:Deceased Characters